Belong with the Potters
by Jilykindom3027
Summary: The first time Lily Evans see the Potter family.


**JilyKindom3027**

* * *

Hello everyone, it feels like an eternity since I uploaded a new chapter. I do not know if you missed me, but I'm sure I did miss posting new chapters. I come back with a new short story, more like a one-shot from Lily's point of view, hope you'll like it. By the way, I have no copyright on the fantastic characters of J.K Rowling. All rights belong solely to her.

Another thing, if there is someone who has time to help me edit the _**"still beating for you"**_ I will be more than happy. I've been in the last few chapters but need help desperately. The computer software grammar fix is not enough ...

In any case, enjoy, and I will be happy to hear what you think about the story in the reviews!

* * *

 **Belong with the Potters/JilyKindom3027**

 **The first time Lily saw James's parents were on the first of September, 1971**. She sat alone in an empty cabin. It was on the Hogwarts's express. After Lily said goodbye to her own parents, her older sister, Petunia, called her a freak and she argued with her best friend, Severus Snape. Lily's emotions were all over the place, sad to say goodbye to her parents, upset to be called a freak form someone who shares the same blood as her. Lily blinked to keep the tears from falling. Lost in her own tremors, she jumped when the door slides open with too much force. In the doorway stood a well-loved, messy black haired, round big spectacles and goofy smiled boy. He looked her year, which meant his a first-year student, just brand new as her.

"Sorry!" he thundered when he looked at her startled face.

"can I sit here?"

" There was no other place .."

"everything was full.." the boy said between big breaks waiting for her to replies.

Lily nodded.

"sweet. See you in a beat" he dashed off.

Lily didn't know why but he made her curious, so her eyes followed him.  
He stopped in front of an old couple. The man carried himself like the boy, confident and relaxed, like he owns the world, just with dark grey hair and taller, even the spectacles look the same kind. The woman was shorter, with bright white hair and her hand clasped on her mouth tightly. She trampled a little.

"need help with the truck?" the man asked.

"Nope, I got it," the boy said in reply. After a few pitiful trying to pick up his truck, the boy gave up. He laughed slightly and scratched his neck sheepishly.

"need help now, son?"

The old man asked again, this time with mischief in his voice. Lily giggled as the (apparently) mother smiled wildly. Lily had a feeling that the boy did it on purpose, just to make his mum stop crying.

The boy nodded and looked aside on to the smiling woman.  
Seconds later, the woman attacked the boy with a hug. The boy moved slowly, warping his own arms around her. His head reached to her ribs. When they pulled away, the boy went up on his toes, pressing a quick peck on her cheek and whispered something sweet in her ears. She laughed and stroked his messy hair lovingly. The father waited by the train entrance with the truck flying behind him. The boy started to get up on the train before looking back for the last time, waving goodbye to his mother.

"That was adorable," Lily thought.

Less than 20 seconds after the door opened again. The boy and his father came in. In the close distance, Lily could see that they have the same honey brown eyes.  
"Goodbye son, see you at Christmas," the man said quietly.

"Later, dad" his son sat down in front of Lily.

"Don't forget to send an owl!" the leaving man called.

"Fine!" the boy yelled back, grinning.

"Hello," the boy said after too many silent moments.

"hi," Lily muttered.

"I'm James Potter, you..?" he stretched his arm to shake her's.

"Lily Evans" she took his hand and shook it.

"are you o.k? When I come in earlier, you looked down.."

"I'm fine," and she was.

Her negative feelings disappeared, and a tender, welcoming feeling grow inside her. She looked outside the window again, confused but existed to start her most crucial years at Hogwarts.  
This was the first time she met the Potters, at that time she didn't know she will meet them many times, love them like her own parents, lean on them when her parents were killed, fall in love with their son, marry him and become their daughter-in-law. When she loses them, she will cry harder than anyone, even from their sons.

Lily didn't know that they will be the first to welcome her to the family only saying "it's official now" and she will be crying in happiness.  
Lily will cry the night her child is born because he will never meet his amazing grandparents, and promise to love him even more than she already does.

At that moment the fate tied them together. From this moment forward, she will be forever belonging with the Potters.

* * *

If you want a continue, you need to respond. As many comments as possible will cause me to upload the next chapter more quickly (if there is a next episode).LOL. 


End file.
